


Dreams

by Tomatoose



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatoose/pseuds/Tomatoose
Summary: Dara was restless. Obviously because of a certain idiot named Noam Âlvaro. Like it wasn’t enough that he was bugging him everyday with those never stoping thoughts, now he was even appearing in his dreams!——————•——————The girl smirked.“You know I can see peoples dreams because of my power. I always noticed that you were quite ‘interesed’ in this persons life but never I had ever thought I would saw you dreaming about such a cheesy scence.”
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Dreams

Dara was restless. Obviously because of a certain idiot named Noam Âlvaro. Like it wasn’t enough that he was bugging him everyday with those never stoping thoughts, now he was even appearing in his dreams!

When he first arrived Dara didnt liked him one bit. He was irritating, stubborn but most importantly LOUD.

All he wanted was some peace. And now he couldnt even sleep without him appearing in his dreams.

The dreams were not that bad though... However when he woke up and remember how he dreamed about Âlvaro and him living happily together somewhere far away this hell hole or going on dates he got really embarrassed. And Dara was definetly not the type to get embarrased over such things. Noam was just a bit, ONLY A BIT, attractive. Dara obviously didnt had a crush on him.

Obviously.

He packed his things and went to class. Today the professor was telling the exam results. Dara was the first as always. Ames was 6th. Bethany was 16th and Taye was 8th. And Alvaro? 58th. He chuckled. Noam needed to study a lot more. Maybe he could help- NO. NOPE.

He closed his eyes to take a small nap.

He was with Noam in a beautiful garden. There were tons of different flowers everywhere. Noam picked up a violet and put it on Dara’s ear. 

“Beautiful...” he whispered to his ear and got close to his lips they were just about to touch-

“DARA WAKE UP!”

“Ugh what is it Ames?!”

“The next lesson is starting we should go.”

“Im coming. You can go.” He grunted. Now he was in a bad mood. He was even seeing him in his naps?! Also giving flowers and calling him beautiful? Ugh. How cheesier could it get anymore?!

He took his books and went to next class.

———————•————————

Bethany, Ames and Noam was chatting in livingroom while Dara was watching tv next to them.

“Sorry guys I have a group project to make so we have a guest. Her name is Alice.” Taye said.

Dara shot him a look. 

“Then why didnt you just go to her room?”

“Hey there is no need to be rud-“ the girl started

“I didnt asked you.”

The girl looked angry.

“If I were you I wouldnt say this kinda things especially because of the fact that I can just tell your ‘friends’ about a certain crush of yours.”

Ames spit the milk she was drinking as Bethany falled from her chair.

Crush? Hah what was this bitch talking about?

“I dont have a crush.”

The girl smirked.

“You know I can see peoples dreams because of my power. I always noticed that you were quite ‘interesed’ in this persons life but never I had ever thought I would saw you dreaming about such a cheesy scence.”

...

Oh 

Dara’s face had become completly red.

“Oh my god. Dara you have a crush?!” Bethany screamed.

Taye and Ames was in pure shock.

Noam. Well Dara couldnt even looked at his face to see his reaction.

“T-thats not a crush. I may have just a bit attracted to them but its no bussiness of yours!”

“Attracted? When you are attracted to them you see them in a bed. Mostly because of lust. When you liked -or hell maybe even love someone you saw them in a romantic place, holding hands, giving flowers, whispering love words. Believe I know I saw a lot of drea-“

“Okay just! Just shut up! Do your damn project and go!” Dara said angrily and went to his room.

Fuck. He was too careless. He got busted. 

The door got knocked.

“What?!”

“Uh can I come in? as he opened the door

It was Âlvaro. That idiot. Everything was happening because of him!

“Why are you asking if you already got in.” He said grumply.

“Uh look I know we arent exactly friends but dont worry abour Alice I dont think she will tell. She doesnt look like a gossip girl type. And even if she does so what? everbody have crushes!”

“Pfft. You are so bad at comforting.”

Noam also laughed.

“Yeah I guess I get that gene from my father.”

After a few minutes of silence Dara talked again. 

“Arent you curious?”

“About what?”

“My crush.”

“No..?”

Oh fuck yes I do!

Pfft. He still didnt know Dara could read minds, did he?

“You sure?”

“Okay yes maybe just a bit. But I obviously wont make you tell me.”

“Thanks. But I am sayin it again it is not a crush. I just find him a bit attractive.” More than a bit maybe but Noam didnt needed to know that.

“Him? So its a boy?”

“I thought you were not going to play detective.”

“I didnt! I just thought you and Ames may be something but I guess I was wrong.”

“Me and Ames? Oh please.” I laughed.

So its not Ames. Well I am a bit relieved but just who may Dara like? Why am I even thinking about this?! I dont care whetever he got a boyfriend or not! I mean I wouldnt want him to have one but its not like I like him?! Yes he is handsome but thats it. He is annoying and rude.

Oh... so Noam think Dara was handsome... Dara started to blush a little bit.

“Now Alvaro if you are finished I need to change my clothes.”

“Oh.. YEA OF COURSE!” He said, face red as tomato, and hurriedly go out.

Ugh he is both attractive and cute... Dara thought as he tried to drown himself in his pillow.

————————•————————

Dara angrily woke up. It was middle of night and someone had just awaken him with the screaming thoughts.

This is why he hated reading minds! Cant people just-

I am okay, I am safe... shhh... I am okay...

Perhaps a nightmare?

Its okay Noam... You went through worse... You are okay...

Noam? The person with loudest thoughts... Of course it was him.

Dara went to Noam’s room. He was curled up a ball next to his bed, on the floor.

“Hey are you alright?” He said. Ugh why did her care so much...

“ Oh h-hi Dara. Did I wake you? Sorry.” He said while trying to smile. Fake smiles doesnt suit him.

“Did you had a nightmare?”

“Something like that.” 

“Come.” Dara said and lay down at Noams bed.

“Huh? W-why..?”

“Not a word Alvaro! And come here immediately.”

Noam lay beside him. He was tense.

“Its okay relax...” Dara whispered to Noams ears. Noam immediately went full red.

He is blushing how cute. I am so going to regret it tomorrow... he thought as he fall asleep.

———————•———————

Dara woke up with loud whispers. He looked at Noam. He was still asleep. Good. Wait then who was-? As he looked towards door he saw 3 curious faces looking at him. As they noticed Dara was awake they immediately tried to hide.

He angrily got up and walked outside the door. 

“Shut up you idiots! You are going to wake him.”

“So this certain ‘crush’ of yours... It was Noam?!” Bethany said.

“What no! I already said it I dont have a crush on anyone!”

“Yeah and we were just hallucinating you and Noam cuddling.” Taye said smirking.

He started to turn red.

“We were not- Ugh just go away before I make you.” And he went back to Noam’s room. It was still early and he was sleepy. He got inside his arms. It was cozy and nice. He hummed happily. 

“D-Dara..?”

“Just sleep its still so early.”

“Thank you. And also I think I know who was this crush of yours.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Yes I think I do. So holding hands and whispering love words?” He smirked.

It was Dara’s turn to go red.

“Shut up...”

“we should do this more often.” 

“Like every morning?”

“Yea... Like every morning.” Noam said as he pulled him closer, smiling.


End file.
